The present disclosure relates to a communication device, a communication method, and a communication system.
In recent years, with the development of information and communication technology, it has become possible to provide various services through communication. Meanwhile, there are cases in which information stored in a device is accessed through communication when a corresponding service is provided. In such a case, the communication relating to providing the service may become a cause of information leakage. For this reason, it is important to determine whether a communication counterpart is reliable as a service destination or a service source. Accordingly, authentication is used as a method of confirming a communication counterpart.
For example, JP H10-327142A discloses an invention relating to an authentication system which has a reader-writer and an integrated circuit (IC) card which perform an authentication process using a key for accessing a memory of a communication counterpart. Specifically, the reader-writer notifies the IC card of an area of a memory to be accessed and a random number generated therein, and the IC card generates a degenerate key by degenerating a key corresponding to the area of which it was notified. Next, the IC card encrypts the random number of which it was notified with the degenerate key and notifies the reader-writer of the encrypted random number. Next, the reader-writer decrypts the random number of which it was notified, and determines that the IC card is an appropriate communication counterpart, that is, the authentication has succeeded, when the decrypted random number is identical to the random number generated in the reader-writer.